moviepediafandomcom_de-20200213-history
Transformers 3
Transformerserie Transformers | Transformers - Die Rache | Transformers 3 | Transformers 4: Ära des Untergangs | Transformers 5 Transformers 3 (engl. Transformers: Dark of the Moon) ist ein US-amerikanischer Action- und Science-Fiction-Spielfilm von Michael Bay und Steven Spielberg aus dem Jahr 2011. Abermals muss Sam Witwicky (Shia LaBeouf) die Erde zusammen mit den Autobots retten, begleitet wurde er diesmal nicht von Megan Fox sondern von Carly (Rosie Huntington-Whiteley). Der Film erhielt drei Oscars, sowie den Scream Award. Handlung Vor Jahren herrschte Krieg zwischen den Autobots und den Decepticons auf dem Planeten Cybertron, dem Heimatplaneten der Transformer. Mit einer wichtigen Ladung verließ die Ark, ein Raumschiff, den Planeten, damit die wichtige Technologie nicht in die Hände der Decepticons fallen konnte. Mitte der 60er Jahre landete die Ark auf der "dunklen Seite" des Mondes. Unter strenger Geheimhaltung der Menschheit fing der Wettkampf zwischen Russland und den USA ins All an. John F. Kennedy sandte Neil Armstrong und Buzz Aldrin zum Mond unter der Mission der Apollo 11. Auf dem Mond angelangt fanden die Astronauten die Ark und zahlreiche Roboter. Mit dem Funkspruch an Houston gab Armstrong bekannt, dass die Menschheit nicht alleine im Universum ist. Wieder in der Gegenwart angelangt, hatten sich die Transformers derweil an die Lebensweisen der Menschen angepasst und versuchen Mittels der Technologie der Menschen Jagt auf weitere Decepticons zu machen. In stillgelegten Tschernobyl fanden die Transformer und das NEST-Team unter der Leitung von Lt. Col. Lennox heraus, dass die Wissenschaftler versuchten mit einer außerirdischen Brennstoffzelle das Atomkraftwerk zum Laufen zu bringen. Als die Brennstofzelle versucht wird von Lennox entfernt zu werden, taucht Shockwave und sein "Haustier" der Driller auf, die sich aber wegen Optimus Anwesenheit zurückziehen müssen. Zusammen mit Optimus Charlotte Mearing, der Direktorin der Nationalen Nachrichtendienste und Buzz Aldrin können die Missverständnisse aufgeklärt werden. Die Brennstoffzelle war ein Teilstück der Ark gewesen, während die Ladung der Ark eine Art Weltraumbrücke sei, die von dem ehemaligen Anführer Sentinel Prime versteckt worden war. Mit Hilfe des Raumschiffes der Xantium machen sich Optimus, Ratchet und Ironhide auf den Weg zum Mond und können die Pfeiler und Sentinel Prime bergen. Mit der Matrix aus Optimus Brust kann Sentinel wieder reaktiviert werden. Derweil muss sich Sam Witwicky mit normalen Alltagsproblemen rumschlagen. Er hat zwar sein Studium beendet, einen Orden von Obama verliehen bekommen und wohnt bei seiner neuen Freundin Carly und den zwei Mini-Transformern Wheelie und Brains, benötigt aber einen Job. Im Telekommunikationsunternehmen Accuretta Systems wird seine Suche beendet und stößt auf Jerry Wang, der über Sams Heldentaten bescheid weiß und ihn darüber aufklärt, dass sich einige Menschen mit den Decepticons zusammen getan haben. Bevor er Sam weiter darüber aufklären kann, wird er von Soundwaves Haustier und mechanischen Vogel Laserbeak getötet. Dieser kümmert sich auch um weitere Mitglieder, die von den Mondmissionen wussten. Sam kontaktiert Seymour Simmons was es mit der Mondlandung aufsich hatte und die beiden können mithilfe einiger russischen Astronauten herausfinden, dass es nicht nur eine Hand voll Pfeiler für die Weltraumbrücke handle, sondern um mehrere Hunderte, die die Decepticons in der Ark versteckten. Die Decepticons ließen Sentinel Prime absichtlich die ganze Zeit auf dem Mond, da Optimus der Einzige war, der ihn mit der Matrix hätte aktivieren können. Am Stützpunkt angelangt entpuppt sich, das Sentinel schon die ganze Zeit mit Megatron ein Abkommen gehabt hatte, da er der Meinung war, dass die Autobots nie den Krieg gewinnen würden. Daraus folgt auch, dass Sentinel nur die Loyalität von Optimus Prime und dem NEST nutzte, um an seine übrigen Pfeiler auf der Erde zu gelangen, die bei der Raumfahrt mit dem Xantium mitgenommen wurden. Einige der NEST-Soldaten werden getötet sowie auch der Autobot Ironhide. Mit seinen übrigen Pfeilern aktiviert er eine kleine Weltraumbrücke und kann so Decepticons auf dem Mond nach Washington, D.C. bringen. Währenddessen sucht Sam nach Carly mit der er kurzzeitig einen Streit hatte und findet sie bei einem Abendessen mit ihrem Arbeitgeber Dylan Gould wieder. Dieser gibt preis, dass sein Vater schon ein Abkommen mit den Decepticons hatte und Dylan es fortsetzte. Bei der Flucht von Carty und Sam entpuppt sich das von Dylan ihr geschenktes Auto als Decepticon Soundwave. Carly wird zunächst von Dylan als Geisel weiterhin festgehalten, während Sam ein kleinen Mini-Decepticon, getarnt als Armbanduhr, bekommt, der ihm ein Nervengift injizieren würde, wenn Sam auch nur in Versuchung käme, die Autobots zu warnen. Mittlerweile hat auch Sentinel Prime die Autobots angefordert die Erde zu verlassen. Er selbst würde nur die nötigen Ressourcen sich holen, um dann Cybertron wieder erbauen. Optimus bleibt keine andere Wahl und verlässt mit seinen Autobots und der Xantium die Erde. Beim Flug wird das Raumschiff von dem Commander der Decepticons Starscream zerstört. Da die Autobots, das einzige Hindernis der Decepticons, nun von der Welt geschafft ist, beginnen diese mit ihrem eigentlichen Plan. Sie statten die ganze Erde mit Pfeilern aus, um Cybertron zur Erde zu bringen. Der Kontrollpfeiler, der alle Weiteren lenkt, wird in der von Decepticons belagerten Stadt Chicago von Sentinel Prime und Megatron geschützt. Die eigentlichen Ressourcen auf denen die Decepticons aus waren, seien die Menschen selbst, denn sechs Milliarden Sklaven würden für den Wiederaufbau Cybertrons benötigt werden. Sam und der ehemalige NEST Soldat Epps versuchen mit einigen von Epps Kumpanen nach Chicago zu reisen, um dort den Hauptpfeiler zu zerstören. Die tot geglaubten Autobots tauchen ebenfalls wieder auf. Sie hatten sich die ganze Zeit in einer Boosterrakete der Xantium aufgehalten, die vor Starscreams Attentat im Wasser gelandet war. Bei dem Versuch von Epps Mannschaft von einem Hochhaus aus den Kontrollpfeiler mit einer Rakete zu zerstören, bemerkt dies Shockwave und schickt seinen Driller in das Hochhaus, der das Gebäude zum Einsturz bringen lässt. Optimus Prime tötet darauf den Driller. Mit Wingsuits können auch einige der NEST Soldaten und Lennox in die Stadt gelangen. Mit Ques Erfindungen zerstört Sam und Lennox Starscream. Derweil haben einige Decepticons unter dem Kommando von Soundwave und Barricade einige Autobots gefangen nehmen können. Que wird von Barricade exekutiert und Bumblebee sollte der Nächste. Da sich Wheelie und Brains Zugang zu einem großen Decepticonraumschiff gemacht haben, das in sich kleinere Flugschiffe barg, bringen sie das große Raumschiff zum Absturz und bewirken somit, dass Soundwave und weitere Decepticons von herunterfallenden Flugschiffen abgelenkt wird. Dies nutzt Bumblebee und einige NEST Soldaten, um die Decepticons, Barricade und Soundwave zu töten. Der Kontrollpfeiler wird währenddessen aktiviert und der Prozess fängt an, Cybertron auf die Umlaufbahn der Erde zu teleportieren. Gleichzeitig beginnt getrennt der Kampf zwischen Optiomus Prime und Sentinel und Sam gegen Dlyan, der versucht demn Hauptfeiler zu beschützen. Carly ermutigt währenddessen Megatron, der sich bisher im Kampfgeschehen zurückhielt, da er vom Kampf in Ägypten (siehe Transformers - Die Rache) geschwächt wurde. Solange Sentinel lebe, würde Megatron für immer im Schatten stehen und nie an die oberster Stelle herrschen. Der Hauptfeiler wird zerstört, als Dylan mit dem Pfeiler in Berührung kommt. Er wird von den Energiefunken getötet. Cybertron selbst bricht insich zusammen. Megatron, der an Optimus Seite gegen Sentinel kämpfte, ist für einen Waffenstillstand, wird aber noch vor Sentinels Tod selbst offline geschaltet. Da Cybertron nun entgültig zerstört ist, müssen die Autobots akzeptieren, dass nun die Erde ihre Heimat geworden ist. Im Abspan küsst Simmons Mearing, die ihn daraufhin verhaften lässt. Cast * Shia LaBeouf: Sam Witwicky * Rosie Huntington-Whiteley: Carly Spencer * Patrick Dempsey: Dylan Gould * Josh Duhamel: Lt. Colonel William Lennox * Tyrese Gibson: Robert Epps * John Turturro: Seymour Simmons * Kevin Dunn: Ron Witwicky * Julie White: Judy Witwicky * Frances McDormand: Charlotte Mearing * John Malkovich: Bruce Brazos * Ken Jeong: Jerry Wang * Elya Baskin: Kosmonaut Dimitri Transformers (Stimmen:Original/Deutsch): * Optimus Prime: Peter Cullen/ Reiner Schöne * Megatron: Hugo Weaving/ Hans-Jürgen Wolf * Sentinel Prime: Leonard Nimoy/ Uli Krohm * Sideswipe: James Remar/André Beyer * Laserbeak: Keith Szarabajka/ Hans-Jürgen Dittberner * Brains: Reno Wilson/ Tilo Schmitz * Ironhide: Jess Harnell/ Oliver Siebeck * Ratchet: Robert Foxworth/ Jan Spitzer * Soundwave: Frank Welker/ Horst Lampe * Wheelie: Tom Kenny/ Rainer Fritzsche Produktion Soundtrack 'Transformers: Dark of the Moon – The Album' Transformers: Dark of the Moon - The Album ist ein Album aus verschiedenen Interpreten, die im Hintergrund des Filmes auftauchten und im Juni 2011 auf dem Markt erschien. Zehn Tage später kam die Score hinzu. Einige Songs wurden jedoch nicht in dem Album aufgelistet, die aber im Film sich abspielten (Quelle).thumb|250px|CD Cover des Albums #Iridescent - Linkin Park #Monster - Paramore #The Only Hope for Me Is You - My Chemical Romance #Faith (When I Let You Down) - Taking Back Sunday #The Bottom - Staind #Get Thru This - Art of Dying #All That You Are - Goo Goo Dolls #Head Above Water - Theory of a Deadman #Set the World on Fire - Black Veil Brides #Awake and Alive(Rock Radio Mix) - Skillet #Just Got Paid - Mastodon #House On Fire - Beatsteaks #Many Of Horror - Biffy Clyro #The Pessimist - Stone Sour #Goodbye - Gate 21 (Rock Remix) - Serj Tankian feat. Tom Morello #Lifelong Dayshift - Middle Class Rut #Graveyard Dancing - D.R.U.G.S. 'Transformers: Dark of the Moon – The Score' Transformers: Dark of the Moon – The Score wurde von Hans Zimmer komponiert und kam ebenfalls im Juni 2011 auf den weltweiten Markt. Heed Our Warning, ein Titel eines Stückes aus Transformers - Die Rache, wurde wieder verwendet. thumb|250px|CD Cover der Score #Dark Side of the Moon #Sentinel Prime #Lost Signal #In Time You'll See #Impress Me #We Were Gods Once #Battle #There Is No Plan #We All Work For The Decepticons #The Fight Will Be Your Own #Shockwave's Revenge #No Prisoners, Only Trophies #The World Needs You Now #It's Our Fight #I'm Just the Messenger #I Promise #Our Final Hope Trailer left|340pxright|340px Kategorie:Fortsetzung Kategorie:Filmreihe Kategorie:Action Kategorie:Thriller Kategorie:Sci-Fi Kategorie:3D Film Kategorie:4D Film Kategorie:US amerikanischer Film Kategorie:Transformers Kategorie:Paramount Pictures